Blue Does
by InspireMusic
Summary: From being the Hero of Mobius to become a new dad, Sonic is just like any new father would be: Amazed about what his child does and afraid about its future. Inspired by the song "Blue Does" by Blue October.


"Hahaha, you can't catch me!" Sonic said, taunting his 11 month old daughter as he casually ran throughout his home; The girl giggling away as she tried to reach her dad.

"Ugh, can you two babies stop running around the house?" Yelled a pink hedgehog.

She stood in the Sonic's path, just outside the kitchen, trying to see if she could stop their fun.

"Baby, don't be a party popper! We're just having a bit of fun!" He said, with a smile on his face that quickly went away when he felt tiny hands touch his knees.

"Tag!" Rose yelled to her dad.

'_Yeah, right.' _He thought and grabbed the girl and started to swing her around, leading her into a fit of the giggles as she was swung around.

"Okay, we'll go out back and give you some peace, babe." Sonic said, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Rose Hedgehog was now playing with a new friend she made, a purple butterfly which came to liking the light blue hedgehog at first sight. As Rose chased the butterfly around the backyard, Sonic sat at a close distance in the big tree that grew there.

"You still amaze me, little Rose."

He said out loud to no one in particular. From the moment she was born, Sonic found himself in a new situation with Rosaline almost everyday. From feeding her, sometimes changing her diaper, and even teaching her new things now that she could somewhat understand. He still couldn't believe that she was his own flesh and blood. And since she was, she would maybe defend Mobius like he did in the past.

'_The Guardian said that our kids would…' _He thought as his mind went back to when he and the gang last saw Eggman. He could admit, he would rather face him again than letting his own daughter do any fighting.

"Papa!" Said a voice that came from behind him. He came back from his daydream to find that Rose was sitting behind him on another branch.

"ROSE! Get down, baby girl!"

He yelled, grabbing Rose at Sonic Speed, bringing both of them down from the tree with ease.

'_How in the world…?' _

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how she got up there.

'_She's 11 months old… I don't think…' _

"Rose, baby… Can you show daddy how you climbed up the tree?" He put her down, as slowly as he could. Once her feet felt the Mobian Rock underneath, she was up again in a matter of seconds, giving her daddy a smile as if to show that she followed directions.

'…_Crap.'_

"Dinner's ready!" Amy yelled from inside the house. Sonic got the girl down the tree again and both went inside to have dinner.

"Bye, bye butterfly!" Rose said to the flying insect as it started to fly off. Once everything was finished and dishes were cleaned, Amy put the girl down to sleep for the night.

"Amy…" Sonic started to say; Now both in bed, Amy turned to her right side to face her mate, who was looking at her with a worried look on his face. She knew that something was troubling his mind.

"What is it, Sonic?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I think… Rose is… The next fastest thing alive." He said, choosing his words carefully so he wouldn't send his mate into a panic attack. But to his surprise, Amy just looked at him with no change of expression.

"I knew that." She said, still without a hint of shock to Sonic's surprise.

"What? How?" He asked, now seeming to be more puzzled than worried.

"Well…," She said, "It started about a few weeks back. Rose was playing in her room when I called her from the kitchen. The second I called her name, she was there. At first I was surprised, like you are now, but then I remembered something the Guardian told us the day that she was born. Remember?"

Of course Sonic remembered. It's been something that he's been thinking about since that afternoon.

'_This child is blessed with her father's greatest gift and her mother's courageous spirit. She'll save Mobius from it's Final War.' _

Those words echoed in Sonic's head now more than ever, especially after what he saw today.

"I'm… Just worried, I guess." He finally said after coming back from his thought. Amy just looked at him with a confused expression. _Her_ husband? The one who takes chances and who thinks without a second thought, worried? To her, this was something new.

"Worried about Rose, you mean?"

She asked him, putting her head on his firm stomach as he started to smooth out her quills. He stared at the ceiling as he spoke,

"Yeah… I don't know why either, but… I feel… I feel a warm feeling when I'm with Rose, and I fear that thanks to my 'gift' I gave her, that she'll-"

Amy kissed him on his lips, silencing him; Making him forget his worries for a few moments. She looked her mate in the eyes and said,

"Sonic Hedgehog, you have nothing to worry about. I can see her now, 15 years into the future, just like her dad. Being the hero for a change and defending this world when it needs her. And like her Daddy, she won't be alone when that time comes."

Amy had a point. He didn't have anything to worry about, because he was going to bring her up well. They both would. There was finally peace in the Hedgehog home once everyone fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone except for Sonic.

He still thought about what he and Amy talked about a few hours back.

'_Rose…'_

He got out of bed, without waking his mate, and walked slowly towards the baby's room. Once he reached his daughter's room, he opened it slowly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping child inside. Her room was painted pink, months before her birth. There was almost everything that a baby would need in its first year of life. He stood there, leaning against the door's frame, just staring at the rocking chair that was on one of the room's corners. In his mind, he saw himself rocking Rose, just days after her birth. He talked to her softly as she slowly closed her eyes on that night.

'_Gosh, it seems like it happened yesterday…'_

He finally went inside, walking towards the crib. Inside laid Rose, thumb in her mouth, covers up to her waist, just looking peaceful in this state.

"Rose… I hope you do defend this world the way I did. I really don't want you to deep down inside, but I know it's your duty, as my daughter who carries both your mother's blood and mine."

He whispered this to his sleeping Rose. He leaned in the crib to kiss her on her forehead. The baby only smiled in return. He started to go back to his own room before he turned around to look at the child's room for one last time.

"I know you'll still amaze me 15 years from now, with the great things you'll accomplish."

He closed the door, leaving Rose to rest in peace.

In the backyard of Sonic and Amy's home, a figure was leaning against the tree. With its small ears perked up, it listened to what Sonic had just said to his daughter the moment he left the room. It wore boots that were about knee height with a design similar to Sonic's sneakers and a white and dark red dress.

"I would amaze you, Daddy…"

It said in a light voice, with a smile on it's face. There was a flash of light and the figure vanished into the stillness of the night.


End file.
